A Tale Of Two Alliances
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Immunity Challenge: A Numbers Game The castaways would race along a balance beam to collect a series of bags containing 100 numbered tiles. The first castaway to place their tiles on a board in order from one to one hundred would win. Winner: Emma Lee Story Night 35 The final five return to camp after Evan and Yannick voted with Noah and Jessy to send Joan to the jury. The two thank the duo for siding with them as Emma goes off to be alone. Jessy tries to comfort her but Emma brushes her off, saying she needs this time alone. Jessy says she understands and leaves. Day 36 In the morning, Jessy and Noah go off alone to the well. Jessy makes note on how many days there are in the game and the number of people left, saying that if they have an immunity challenge today, it means that there would be a final two instead of the usual final three. Noah agrees and the two promise to take each other to the end. At camp, Evan and Yannick once again pester Emma into flipping. However, Emma brushes it off, saying that they would just get rid of her at four or three. The two guys say that Jessy and Noah would just do the same thing. As Noah and Jessy return from the well, Emma leaves the duo. She tells the two what Evan and Yannick said and the three agree to discuss the vote seconds before tribal so Yannick doesn't know who to use the idol on. Then, Noah does another one of his comedy routine as the rain begins to start. The tribe, sans Evan who decides to take a nap, enjoys Noah's jokes about the former castaways and how past challenges went. The three former Sassari then leave to collect treemail together. Yannick wakes Evan up and suggests they follow the three to see what they talk about. They follow them all the way to treemail as Jessy reads it out loud. The letter confirmed that Tribal is that night and they would be down to four by nights end. Emma figures out that the challenge will involve balance and suggests they practice so they would have an advantage over Evan and Yannick. The two watch Emma, Jessy, and Noah practice for twenty minutes before going back to camp. An hour later, the trio returns to camp and sees Evan giving them a death stare. Jessy figures out the two must have been watching them and calls them out for spying. This sparks an argument between Evan and Jessy which is broken up by Emma and Noah. As Evan and Yannick walk off, Evan tells Yannick that the threat of an idol won't keep them from voting one of them at the next Tribal, even if one of them wins immunity. Yannick agrees but is still unsure who to play the idol on if they don't win immunity. The final five meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Yannick hands back the necklace as Jeff explains the challenge. Evan and Noah gain an early lead while Emma and Yannick fall behind by falling off their beam. The challenge is primarily between the two men, but Emma begins to make a comeback. She passes Yannick and Jessy and catches up to Evan and Noah. Noah soon falls out of it, having the challenge be between Emma and Evan. They both start their final bag at the same time but Evan messes up the order, forcing him to fix it and allowing Emma to take the lead. Emma places down her 100 tile as Evan places his 98 tile, allowing Emma to win immunity. At camp, Emma, Noah and Jessy go off on their own to celebrate Emma's victory over Evan and Yannick. Noah proposes to not talk about the vote until seconds before they leave for Tribal, that way, Yannick and Evan don't know who to use the idol on. The other two agree and they head back to camp. At camp, Evan and Yannick panic about the upcoming vote. Evan begs Yannick to use the idol on him, saying he will get votes for being a physical threat. Yannick also brings up that they may expect him to use the idol on Evan so they won't vote him. Minutes before they leave for Tribal, Yannick catches the Sassari trio whisper their voting plans to one another at the beach and leaves, worried about Tribal. At Tribal, Emma voices her joys of having immunity, saying it's the first time she has felt relaxed in a while. Noah then brings up Yannick's idol and says they had to plan out the vote so they have a better chance of avoiding it. Evan tells the Sassari group that they have become cocky ever since Aivars left and they need to start being humble. Joan rolls his eyes as Jessy snickers. When asked about the idol, Yannick states he is still unsure who he's playing it on. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff returns, he asks if Yannick will play the idol. Yannick stands and ponders for a good thirty seconds before playing it on himself. The once smirking faces of Emma, Noah, and Jessy turn to disappointment as Yannick sits down. When Jeff pulls out the first vote, it is revealed to be a vote for Yannick. He and Evan breathe a sigh of relief as the next two votes are for Yannick as well. Jeff then pulls out the fourth vote, which is for Noah. Noah smiles and nods his head in confirmation as he collects his belongings. As Jeff pulls out the second Noah vote, he gives Emma and Jessy a hug and collects his torch. After Noah leaves, Jeff states that the tribes are both equal once again and that the game is far from over. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * With the alliances tied at two, a fire-making challenge will decide the fate of the game. * The jury fights back! * Who will win? Evan, Emma, Jessy, or Yannick? Find out at the finale! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu